Hanna Godwin
Hanna Michele Reedy (née Godwin) is an American television presenter, actress, and former fashion model. She is best known for being an anchor and lead correspondent on the NBC entertainment news program Hollywood Today. Godwin first began her professional career as a teen model. After graduating from the University of Minnesota with a degree in broadcast journalism, Godwin moved to New York City to begin a career in television. She worked with MTV for three years, before moving to Los Angeles to work for Hollywood Today as a special correspondent. She later became an anchor and lead correspondent. Godwin also signed on as a host of the Miss USA competition. In addition to her work as a television presenter and model, Godwin has also established an acting career. She made her acting debut with a supporting role in the independent film Nightrider. She has continued acting sporadically, appearing in a number of short and independent films. She had a recurring role on the NBC sitcom Father & Son. Life and career Early life Godwin was born in the Minneapolis suburb of Minnetonka, Minnesota to parents Robert and Julie Godwin (née Samuelsen). She is of English, Irish, and Norwegian heritage. Robert owns an air conditioning company, while Julie is an assistant principal at a public middle school. Godwin grew up with an older brother, Jake. Godwin attended public schooling in Minnetonka. She graduated from Minnetonka High School, where she was an honors student and cheerleader. After graduating from high school, Godwin began attending the University of Minnesota. While a college student, she became a member of the sorority Kappa Kappa Gamma (ΚΚΓ), serving as chapter president in her senior year. Godwin later graduated with a bachelor's degree in broadcast journalism. Entertainment career Godwin first entered the entertainment industry as a teenage model. She was discovered at a shopping mall in Minneapolis, and was then signed to an agency. Godwin worked primarily in print campaigns, but gradually began doing runway work while a college student. She walked in New York Fashion Week for two years, before retiring from modeling to focus on her work in journalism. After graduating from college, Godwin moved to New York City to begin an internship with MTV. Her internship later turned into a full-time position at the broadcaster, and she began doing on-air work. Godwin later moved to Los Angeles to begin working as a special correspondent on the NBC entertainment news program Hollywood Today. She was later promoted to anchor and lead correspondent. She later signed on to host the Miss USA competitions. After moving to New York City, Godwin also began acting professionally. Her debut role was as a supporting character in the independent film Nightride. Godwin continued her work in short and independent films throughout, having a supporting role in the comedy Amish Country, which was nominated for a People's Choice Award. She had a recurring role on the NBC sitcom Father & Son for two seasons. Since becoming a lead correspondent on Hollywood Today, Godwin has taken a hiatus from acting to prioritize her main career. Personal life Godwin has advocated for LGBT rights and women's rights throughout the world, and has also donated her time and money to disaster relief in Haiti, Mexico, and Japan. She founded the Hanna Godwin Foundation, by which she supports various charitable organizations. Godwin began dating Australian actor Joshua Reedy, shortly after she moved to Los Angeles. They became engaged after four years of dating, and were married the following year in a large beachfront ceremony in Malibu, California. The couple resides in Beverly Hills, California, while also owning property in Minneapolis and Melbourne, Australia. Filmography Categories Category:American actresses Category:American female models Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American television presenters Category:Hollywood Today correspondents Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:Miss USA presenters Category:MTV News correspondents Category:People from Minnetonka, Minnesota Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:Women's rights activists from the United States